Night Of Terror
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Only Human. Bulma and Vegeta head out to have dinner alone, leaving Toushiro in charge of looking after their new child, Bulla. But the night turns deadly when a werewolf attacks the two. Toushiro must protect Bulla however he can… Even when the odds against them increase.
1. Chapter 1

Short story but pretty gory. Definitely not for the young.

* * *

 **It Wakes**

Up in the mountains behind West City, a team of builders was hard at work building a new scenic road through the mountain face with a thick forest on both sides. A tunnel was being excavated near the top to make a pathway through the mountain. Dynamite was being used to blow away the rocks and the noise was intense. So intense... That it had disturbed something sinister in the forest.

Crewman 1: "Fire in the hole!"

Crewman 2: "Fire in the hole!"

A sudden boom echoed across the land as a set of dynamite was set off. Once the smoke cleared, the crewmen stepped forward to remove the debris.

Chief Builder: "At this rate, we'll be ahead of schedule."

While some removed the rocks with the cranes and bulldozers, others were removing the rocks by hand. One man was standing near the forest with his back turned as he nocked a bolder loose. He turned around when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Nothing. He went back to work and heard the noise again. But still, he didn't see anything.

Crewman 5: "Must be my imagination."

He turned around to continue working one more time, and then...

"AHHHHUGH!"

Crewman 4: "What the?!"

Crewman 2: "What was that?!"

Crewman 5: "It sounded like Bob!"

The crew all went to check what happened. When they got near the spot where the man had been last seen, he was nowhere to be found. What they did find, however, was a pool of blood.

Chief Builder: "Bob! Bob!? Where are you?!"

As the crew looked into the forest, a set of glowing eyes suddenly appeared. No one had time to react, to defend themselves, or to call for help, before the sounds of terror, murder and death filled the sky. A terrifying creature had been disturbed and was now on a killing spree!... And West City was its first target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulla**

Vegeta: "A week without Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Kurotsuchi! I am gonna enjoy this!"

The favorite duo of Squad 10 were on their way to West City for a week of much needed R&R. Vegeta has especially been looking forward to this vacation. One reason is because even great warriors like him needed a brake. Another was because they were staying with his family.

Toushiro: (Looking back) "Hope Levi, Eren, and the rest of them will be ok without us there. After all, they kinda rely on us to keep them safe from Kurotsuchi and such."

Vegeta: "Relax, they'll be fine. I asked Val to keep an eye on them. And as you know, Levi witnessed first hand at how much Kenpachi is scared of that kitty-cat."

Toushiro: (With a grin from ear to ear) "I honestly never get tired of hearing that."

Vegeta just huffed a few chuckles. Then they finally arrived at West City and headed straight for Capsule Corp. One could call it Toushiro's second home. Four years ago, something happened that made it vitally important for Vegeta to spend time at home more often. As the prince opened the door to the living room, Toushiro's eyes instantly spotted someone running up to them. The young captain could only smile with joy as Vegeta's 4 year old daughter, Bulla, came running up to her dad.

Bulla: "Papa!"

The saiyan prince knelt down and hugged his little girl. Then the tiny girl saw Toushiro.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro!"

The little blue haired girl ran over to the young captain and begged him to pick her up. Toushiro didn't mind one bit, he loved her. After all, he was her godfather. Toushiro was too busy giving Bulla his full attention to notice Bulma walk up to her husband and give him a kiss.

Bulma: "Welcome home, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Good to be back for a while."

The two of them then looked over at the Squad 10 captain as he picked up the mini Bulma. Bulla looked a lot like her mother.

Bulma: "Boy he just melts for her."

Vegeta: "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Both Bulma and Vegeta turned around in shock when they heard Toushiro scream. What they saw was actually kinda funny. Bulla was holding the young captain's arm and, from the look on his face, pretty tightly.

Toushiro: "She's definitely your daughter, Vegeta! OW!"

And just like that, Bulla started pulling on his bangs.

Toushiro: "OW! Those are attached! THOSE ARE ATTACHED!"

Bulma: "Bulla, sweetie, gentle!"

Bulma took Bulla from Toushiro to try and get her to stop. The little girl did let go, but pulled about five to nine strands of pristine white hair out along the way.

Toushiro: "OW!"

Bulma: "Oh!... Sorry, Toushiro."

The young captain just rubbed the sore spots, which were already fading.

Toushiro: "That's ok. At least that's all she pulled out."

Vegeta: "Yeah, don't want you goin' prematurely bald."

WHACK! Toushiro smacked Vegeta on his shoulder!

Vegeta: "AH! That actually hurt a little."

Toushiro: "Hey, Trunks! You wanna double team your dad!?"

Trunks: "Hell yeah!"

Vegeta: "Oh no."

Trunks ran into the room and both he and Toushiro tackled Vegeta to the ground! Between them both, Trunks and Toushiro were just strong enough together to give Vegeta some problems. As the boys wrestled, Bulma and Bulla just looked on.

Bulla: "What're they doing, mommy?"

Bulma: "*Sigh*... Being boys, sweetie. Being boys."

That night, the clerk of the only gas station on the one scenic road connecting West City and Karakura Town together was sitting behind the register watching the small tv. The somewhat heavyset man laughed hoggishly at the adult only program that was on.

Clerk: "Heh! *Snort*"

Just then, there was a sound outside. The clerk looked out at the gas pumps, but there was nothing. All the pumps were unoccupied, testament to the very scenic route this road was. The station was literally half way between the two cities. The man huffed and continued watching his show while munching on some snacks. Then there was another sound, a more distinct sound. It sounded like a dog was getting into the trash containers again. The clerk groaned as he got up and picked up his bat while stepping out into the night. He went around to the side and found trash littered everywhere but no sign of the animal.

Clerk: "Bah... Damn mutts..."

The clerk headed back inside for another uneventful night. He stepped inside and back behind the register, setting the heavy bat back down by his chair. Before the man sat down, there was a crash in the back of the store. The man was suddenly alarmed.

Clerk: "Hello?!"

No answer. But something was there. The clerk headed straight for the back. That was a mistake. The moment he stepped out of the aisles towards the fridges in the back, something rushed at him! The clerk yelled just before the doors to some of the cold drinks were cloaked in blood. The following day and Toushiro was up and headed into the dinning room for breakfast. Bulma and Bulla were already up and so was Vegeta, standing beside Bulma while she cooked breakfast and he drank a cup of coffee. Trunks was already gone, having left early for a camping trip with Goten for three days.

Bulma: "Morning, Toushiro. Sleep well?"

Toushiro: "*Yawn* Very much, yes."

And the last one came in.

Gin: "Now there's a sight to behold! Toushiro Hitsugaya with bedhead!"

Toushiro: (With a rumble in his voice) "Don't make me hurt you."

Bulma: "Gin, be nice."

Bulla: "Yeah, Gin-Gin!"

Vegeta choked and spat out some coffee before laughing hysterically!

Vegeta: "Ah-hah-hah-hah! Gin-Gin?! Oh my god that is adorably stupid- hah-hah-hah!"

Bulma had a big smile on her face. It wasn't the first time Bulla has called Gin that and she knew Vegeta would find that hysterical. Toushiro was snickering as he glanced at Gin. The silver haired man obviously didn't enjoy being called such a name, as obvious as the miffed expression on his face. Vegeta just kept laughing, giving Bulla all the motivation she needed to say it again. Just to make her father laugh.

Bulla: "Gin-Gin! Gin-Gin!"

And Vegeta burst out laughing again, even stomping his foot on the floor with sheer amusement.

Vegeta: "Hah-hah-ha... That's my new favorite nickname."

Bulma: "Go easy on Gin, Vegeta. He's suffered enough with that."

Vegeta: "That don't mean I won't use it in the future."

Gin: "You are an evil man."

Vegeta: (With a grin) "What tipped ya off?"

Bulma: "Anyway, how's Levi doin'? Is he doing well after that incident with those Hunter things?"

Toushiro: "He's doin' fine, Bulma. A few minor bumps and bruises still here and there. But most of those came from falling 16 meters down the side of a mountain, so what can you expect."

Bulma: "He's very lucky. That fall should have killed him."

Vegeta turned his eyes down as he took another drink of coffee. Although things between him and Levi were good again, it still pained him to think of what had happened to Levi, and what almost happened. It was especially painful to think that he had treated the soldier so coldly for as long as he did over a simple miscalculation of his own strength against a hollow. And that fall... A saiyan would have survived it, but even Vegeta or Goku would've had some respective difficulty walking away from it. For a human... a 16 meter drop down the side of a rocky jagged mountain really should've been the end of them. Levi was very lucky indeed.

Bulma: "I tell ya, the resilience of that man astounds me every time. Titans, Tyrannosaurs, Cell, Rohku, Coge, Hunters, falls... Vegeta."

Vegeta just glanced at her.

Bulma: "He has no real powers or abilities, his only means of fighting and defending himself on his own is with his own above average human strength and brains, and has endured odds and challenges that I wouldn't even dare ask Krillin or some of them to face! Levi is truly a special character."

Gin: "He's got guts, that's for sure."

Bulla: "Gin-Gin!"

And Gin just planted his face into the table while Vegeta burst out laughing again. That was truly funny. After breakfast, Toushiro spent a little time training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. Thanks to the slightly intense training from the saiyan, Toushiro was getting stronger every day. He could now respectfully hold his own against Vegeta for a little while. Bulla spent much of the day playing as all little girls do. At dinner, Bulma talked to Vegeta about going out for dinner tomorrow by themselves and leave Bulla with Toushiro. Gin had gone to the Soul Society for the next three days to do some maintenance on many of the ODM Gear that Levi and many others use. As it was he who fixed up Levi's when it was badly damaged from arriving to this world so roughly, many others wanted him to look at theirs too. Gin didn't mind. He actually loved it. He found that he actually enjoyed tinkering and fixing things like these. It was fun for him.

Bulma: "Would you mind, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "No not at all. I can take care of everything on my own, I'm not some little kid."

Bulma: "I would really appreciate an evening with just Vegeta and myself."

Toushiro: "I get why you want to, with Vegeta with us so much and all."

Vegeta: "Just remember what happened last time, Bulma."

Toushiro: "What happened?"

Vegeta: (Points at Bulma) "Ask her."

The young captain glanced at Bulma. The woman's face told something interesting.

Bulma: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Vegeta: "Just so you know, what happened was not my fault at all."

Toushiro just glanced back at Bulma again. Apparently Vegeta wasn't the only hothead in this family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Left Alone**

At ten thirty p.m, everyone was pretty much asleep. In her room, the little blue haired girl slept quietly. Then there was a strange sound out her window and it woke her up. Bulla rubbed her eyes and looked at the window just as she heard the strange sound again.

Bulla: "Mommy?"

The little girl crawled across her bed to look out the window. It was dark, only the lights along the streets lit up anything. There didn't seem to be anything out there. And then... Bulla just screamed as loud as she could in fright, alerting her parents and Toushiro! Vegeta and Bulma woke up instantly!

Bulma: "Bulla?!"

 _Bulla: "Papa!"_

Vegeta immediately ran straight to his daughter's bedroom as fast as he could with Bulma right behind him! Toushiro was closer to her room so he got there first. He opened the door and found Bulla on her bed crying. Before he could go to her though, Bulma ran in and went straight to her little girl.

Bulla: "Mommy!"

Bulma picked Bulla up and held her to calm her down.

Bulma: "Bulla, what's wrong?"

Bulla: "There's something outside! Something scary!"

Vegeta instinctively ran outside to confront whatever was out there. Toushiro wasn't far behind him. But when the saiyan ran around the building to Bulla's window, there was nothing there. What's more there was no sign that anything was ever there. The prince even smelled around, trying to pick up the scent of something. But all he smelled were the typical smells of West City at night. Toushiro could read it clearly on Vegeta's face. There was nothing here.

Toushiro: "Bad dream perhaps."

Vegeta: "Probably. Four year olds are easy to scare."

Toushiro: "Now why do I feel you know this from first hand personal experience?"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up!"

The young captain chuckled before following Vegeta back inside. They immediately went back to check on Bulla who had finally settled down.

Bulma: "Anything?"

Vegeta just shook his head. Bulma knew how good Vegeta at tracking. Goku has often asked for his help so he was exceptionally good. So if he couldn't find anything, then Bulma instantly suspected a bad dream as well.

Bulma: "Shh, shh. It's ok, sweetie. It was just a bad dream."

Bulla: "No it wasn't! I saw something out there!"

Bulma: "Honey, your father and Toushiro checked, they didn't find anything."

Bulla: "I'm sure I saw something..."

Bulma: "There's nothing there, ok? Now go back to sleep."

Bulla: "Can I sleep with you and Papa?"

Bulma looked up at her husband who just shrugged. It wasn't a direct no so...

Bulma: "Of course you can, sweetheart."

Vegeta just sighed with exhaustion. He was just tired. Bulma carried Bulla back to their room and Toushiro went back to his. It was quiet for the rest of the night. In the morning, it was the same as before. Despite last night, Bulma was full of energy and talking about the possible restaurants they could go to tonight. Vegeta didn't care, as usual. As long as it wasn't a place that had televisions or had live entertainment. He hated those places due to the loud noises and the weird people that often came with those kinds of things and Bulma was the same with most. It would be the first night they've had together alone since Bulla was born so, thankfully, all the places Bulma had in mind were in the 'little fancier' range, places that married couples often liked to go to, regardless if they've had kids or not. Bulma was also talking to Toushiro about what he needed to do while they were gone. The young captain was already well practiced so what Bulma was telling him was nothing but repeats.

Toushiro: "I've got it, Bulma. Geez, you're acting like I've never been here before."

Bulma: "I know and I'm sorry. I'm just being a mother."

Toushiro: "I understand. Just stop treating me like some novice babysitter."

Bulma: "What about food? Bulla can't eat some things yet and she's a little picky."

Toushiro: "... The child of a saiyan picky about their food?"

Bulma: "Weird, huh."

Toushiro: "Not the weirdest I've heard but it's on the list."

Bulma: "Back to my question. I can pre-make you something."

Toushiro: "I'll be fine. I'm no professional chef but I'm good enough for our needs."

After breakfast, it was business as usual. But Bulla was still scared. She refused to go outside at all, still confident that something was out there. As evening approached, Bulma started to get ready for her dinner with Vegeta. Toushiro just made fun of his second lieutenant as he watched Vegeta put on some nicer clothes.

Toushiro: "Why not just go all out and wear a tux? Heh-heh."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and groaned, ignoring the young captain. It wasn't often that Toushiro saw Vegeta in clothes like these, clothes that were perfect for just dinner out at a nice restaurant but too casual for fancy events and a bit much for just plain casual. And it was obvious that, if given the choice, Vegeta wouldn't wear these kind of clothes. So, naturally, Toushiro was going to enjoy it as much as possible. Bulma stepped out ready for the night.

Toushiro: "Wow, you look lovely, Bulma."

Bulma: "Thank you, Toushiro. What a gentlemen you are."

Of course as she said that, the blue haired woman looked directly at Vegeta with a look. The saiyan shrugged again.

Vegeta: "What?"

Bulma: "Perhaps Toushiro should be teaching you a few things."

The young captain laughed.

Vegeta: (Adjusting his sleeves) "Compared to Yamcha, I am a gentlemen."

Bulma: "Mmm. That you are."

Ready to go, Toushiro stood beside Bulla as they both saw the two off for the night. However Bulla was still scared.

Bulla: "But mommy!"

Bulma: "Sweetheart there's nothing out there. And Toushiro will be here to look after you."

Vegeta: "You sure you don't mind babysitting Bulla while we're out, captain?"

Toushiro: "No, not at all! Heck, I'm actually eager to see you go for a change!"

Vegeta just looked at Toushiro with a surprised and bewildered look. The child prodigy normally couldn't go a day without Vegeta by him, so hearing that he was actually ok with the saiyan prince leaving for a few hours was unbelievable.

Vegeta: "You sure? Cuz I've seen you have a fit if I'm gone for a while."

Toushiro: "I don't have a 'fit', Vegeta. I just get nervous that something may have happened to you."

Vegeta: "Oh so that's what you call it!"

Toushiro: "I'm serious! You're the fastest and strongest person in the Soul Society, so if you're gone for a long period of time, then I get worried! Why do you tease me about that?!"

Vegeta: "Because you make it easy and fun."

Bulma: "You sure you're going to be fine, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "I'll be fine, Bulma. You two go on and enjoy yourselves! And don't worry about Bulla, I'll take good care of her."

Bulma: "Ok and thanks again for this, Toushiro. If you need us, just give us a call."

Toushiro: "I will."

Just like that, Bulma and Vegeta went off to enjoy a night to themselves. Once the adults were really gone, Toushiro just took Bulla back inside.

Toushiro: "Come on, Bulla. It's a little chilly out here."

The little girl followed her godfather back inside, slightly looking over her shoulder to gaze at the slowly darkening world. The young captain fixed both of them dinner, something simple that he knew Bulla would eat and didn't require too much work for himself. After that Toushiro sat Bulla down to watch a little TV while he checked on his squad with his soul phone.

 _Rangiku: "Everything's going great, captain! You don't need to worry!"_

Toushiro: "I'm always worried when I leave the squad alone with you."

 _Rangiku: "Aw! So mean!"_

Toushiro: "Yeah-yeah. I gotta go, low battery."

 _Rangiku: "Ok! Bye!"_

After he hung up, Toushiro put his phone on the kitchen counter and plugged it in to charge it. At eight thirty, the prodigy decided it was time for Bulla to go to bed.

Toushiro: "Come on, Bulla. Bed time."

The little girl was cowering in a corner of the couch while hugging a pillow. Her eyes were full of fear as a movie monster on the TV howled out loudly and realistically. Toushiro just groaned.

Toushiro: "Bulla, you know you shouldn't be watching this kind of stuff. You're too young."

The young captain picked up the remote to the TV.

Toushiro: "I have to admit, though. The sound system on this thing is incredible."

And he turned off the TV. A second of silence went by as he put the remote down. And then... an eerie howl pierced the silent night. The young captain froze.

Toushiro: "Ok, that ain't the sound system..."

Bulla shrieked and huddled deeper into the corner as she buried her face.

Bulla: "It's back! It's come back!"

Instinctively, Toushiro hurried and locked all the doors and made sure all the windows were secured and locked too. It would be enough...

Toushiro: "We're safe inside. Ok?"

Bulla: "... O-Ok..."

For a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night of Terror Begins**

With the doors and windows locked, Toushiro was secure in the knowledge that whatever was outside couldn't get in as he carried Bulla to her room. If they stayed inside and stayed quiet, it'd probably go away after a while. If not, then it was going to have to explain why it was scaring this little girl to her not so reasoning father. As she was carried, Bulla was whimpering and shivering while looking over Toushiro's shoulder. She was obviously scared.

Toushiro: "It's ok, Bulla. We'll be safe as long as we stay inside. It'll probably leave after a while."

Bulla: "What if it doesn't?"

Toushiro: "Then it'll learn the hard way just how scary your dad can be."

Bulla clenched Toushiro's shirt tighter. She wished her parents were here, but she also trusted Toushiro. They were finally at her room and howling seemed to have stopped.

Toushiro: (Opening the bedroom door) "Hear that? It sounds like it's already giving up."

The little girl relaxed a little but was still a little on edge. The young captain stayed with her while she got ready for bed and such, helped her brush her teeth and such. Being a boy there were some things he couldn't help with like putting her pajamas on. Of course, she didn't quite fully understand this.

Bulla: "But Papa and even my big brother sometimes helps me."

Toushiro: (With his back turned) "That's because Vegeta's your father and Trunks is your brother. Morally it's acceptable."

Bulla: "Why?"

Toushiro: "Er... That's a question you need to ask your parents."

Bulla: (With a smile) "Why?"

Toushiro: (Realizing her game) "Oh don't you dare start the "Why?" game with me."

Bulla just laughed.

Toushiro: "I get enough of that from my baby sister."

Once Bulla had her pjs on, Toushiro tucked her into bed. However the girl was still a little uneasy.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Yes?"

Bulla: "Can you stay with me? I'm scared."

Toushiro: "Sure. I'll stay with you for a while."

The minutes ticked by and Bulla was having trouble falling asleep. Although the howl hasn't been heard for a while, she was still convinced that it was still out there. Toushiro wasn't bothered by this that much. He figured it'd take some time for her to settle down enough to fall asleep. When half an hour went by with no luck, Toushiro decided an alternative.

Toushiro: "*Sigh* Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Bulla nodded and Toushiro picked her up to take her to his room. They were at the door to leave when-

CRASH!

Toushiro whirled around to see what had broken through the window! A big wolf like beast snarled and growled at them! It wasn't a wolf, and yet it was too! Bulla screamed loudly as the beast came rushing at them! But Toushiro was one step ahead.

Toushiro: "Hadō #1! Shō!"

Just enough energy thrusted the beast back inside Bulla's room to give Toushiro the time he needed to close and lock her door from the outside! A second later and the beast could clearly be heard clawing and ramming the door to try and get out. With Bulla crying in his arms Toushiro had no choice but to run to his room to get them away from that thing! The young captain closed the door behind him and dropped Bulla off at his bed before closing the curtains of his window. Maybe if it didn't see them inside, it won't try to come in. But as long as the little girl was crying, it could still hear them.

Toushiro: "Bulla! Bulla, listen- you have to be quiet."

Bulla: "That's what I saw! That's what I saw last night! *cry*"

Toushiro: "Ok-ok, I get it! But that doesn't change anything! You have to be quiet."

A crash of wood was heard. The beast has forced itself out of the other room. Growling could be heard through the halls as the creature clearly looked for them. Toushiro managed to get Bulla quiet just as a shadow engulfed the light shining through the gap at the bottom of the door. They both stayed as quiet as possible as the beast hovered behind the door... before slowly moving off. The young captain quietly tip-toed over to the door and carefully pressed his ear against it. It sounded like it was gone. Bulla stayed quiet as she shivered with fear. Toushiro started to turn around when the beast's head came crashing through the door! It snapped its jaws wildly, trying to get at them both while trying to widen the hole more! The first Hadō spell had been a warning. Now, Toushiro was done with threats.

Toushiro: "Eat this! Hadō #33! Sōkatsui!"

A blast of blue flames discharged from the young captain's palm, hitting the creature dead center of its face! The blast not only hit the beast, but it also pushed it back out into the hall. After it was over, Toushiro took a moment to catch his breath. That startled him and good! Bulla's crying for her parents brought him back.

Bulla: "Mommy! Daddy!"

Toushiro: "Bulla! It's ok now. I think I got it."

Bulla: "*Sob* Are you sure?"

Toushiro: "I think so. But let's get you dressed and call your parents just to be safe."

Bulla nodded as Toushiro led her back to her room to get her dressed. While she dressed herself, the young captain went back to get a better look at the frightening creature. But when he got back to his room, the beast was gone. However, it had finally clicked as to what it was.

Toushiro: "A werewolf?... I didn't think those actually existed. ... But, then again, I have a space chimp for a second lieutenant."

Meanwhile, Bulla was putting on her shoes when she heard something coming from the busted window. Toushiro was still looking for the beast when he heard her scream! The young captain quickly hurried back to find the beast back and chasing Bulla! However, Toushiro had something for it.

Toushiro: "Hadō #73! Sōren Sōkatsui!"

Essentially a double and more powerful version of the regular Sōkatsui, this spell was more effective against the werewolf this time. After getting a direct hit, it lay on the floor and appeared dead. Bulla huddled behind Toushiro, feeling safer next to him. Toushiro just panted, he hasn't had to use Kidō spells this often before, back to back.

Toushiro: "Damn... I'm starting to regret not bring my Zanpakuto."

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro... Is it gone?"

Toushiro: "I hope so. But let's call your parents and then head into your mother's lab. there are no windows in there and the doors are metal."

Bulla: "Ok."

Keeping one eye on the werewolf, Toushiro and Bulla headed to the kitchen and living room to get his phone. But along the way there, they were ambushed by the beast again!

Toushiro: "How?!..."

Toushiro couldn't understand it! How has this beast been able to withstand so many direct hits from offensive hadō spells?! The beast snarled at them as it showed the youths its fangs. Toushiro didn't want to use any more Kidō spells to conserve energy. The young captain quickly grabbed the closest thing he could to use as a weapon, a small deck-table. The werewolf paused as Toushiro held the table up as a shield. That hesitation was perfect! Toushiro took the small chance to smash the table over the beast's head before grabbing Bulla and making a run for it! They were just about at the kitchen when the werewolf somehow cut them off! Toushiro ducked through the nearest door with Bulla in tow. With the door locked, the two hurried down the hallway towards the entrance. Halfway down and the werewolf crashed through the door. The two youths passed the security office, the security officer inside trying to fix the surveillance cameras. Toushiro stopped, hoping he could help.

Toushiro: "Sir! You have to help!"

Security Officer: "Not now, kid. The surveillance cameras have gone down."

Toushiro: "You don't understand, there's-"

Before he could finish, a roar rang out. The security officer walked out to see what it was, stepping in front of the kids in the process. In a matter of moments, the werewolf jumped onto the officer and started tearing him apart! Blood flew everywhere as Toushiro grabbed the shotgun in the office and started shooting at the beast! Wounded, the werewolf retreated, leaving the officer fatally wounded. He died right in front of the two youths who knew there was nothing they could do except head for the lab. But as they were about at the lab, the werewolf attacked again, seemingly uninjured! The young captain knew he hit the thing with the shot gun! How in the hell did it survive and heal so quickly?! Toushiro aimed the gun again and fired at the beast, this time the creature avoiding the blast. This gave them the time they needed to get in the lab and close the steel door. The werewolf tried to brake through the door, but it was too strong. Finally a moment to rest. There was a phone in the lab, but when Toushiro tried to call for help, the line suddenly went dead.

Toushiro: (Annoyed) "Perfect..."

The place was trashed now. The werewolf has chased the two kids all over Capsule Corp. Toushiro and Bulla were hiding in the laboratory. It was the only place that the creature could not get into due to the steel door.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro... I'm scared!"

Toushiro: "I know, Bulla. I am too."

Suddenly, a dreadful howl started to ring out. The werewolf was trying to scare the two out. It succeeded in making Bulla cry.

Bulla: "I want my papa!"

Toushiro: "I know, Bulla. I wish he was here too."

The beast continued to howl. As Bulla huddled against him, Toushiro was thinking of their situation. They were alone, the beast was fast and strong, Kidō spells didn't seem to have any effect on it, Toushiro didn't have his Zanpakuto and he couldn't get to his phone and all of the other phones were dead. To top it off, he had Bulla to worry about too. He couldn't call for help and he couldn't fight this thing without his sword. If he did, he'd get killed. And now Capsule Corp was practically destroyed. Although they were safe for now, it was only a matter of time before the werewolf found a way in. Toushiro knew this. Finally, he made his decision. It was dangerous, but it was their best chance.

Toushiro: "Bulla, listen to me. We can't stay here. If we do we'll die. Not only that but your mom will be in danger if your parents return with that monster still here."

Bulla: "What are you saying?"

Toushiro: "I'm saying that we need to head to Karakura Town. I can't fight this monster on my own, but we have friends in Karakura Town. If we can get there, we'll be safe and be able to call for help."

Bulla: "But isn't Karakura Town far away?"

Toushiro: "Not that far and it's our only hope right now. I can't fight it but I can slow it down long enough for us to get a good head start."

Bulla: "I don't know... I'm too scared!"

Toushiro: "You have to trust me, Bulla, ok? Do you know what a godparent is?"

Bulla: "Yes, but I don't know who my godparents are. Do you, Uncle Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Yes, I'm actually your godfather. I made a promise to your mother and father that I'd protect you and I'm going to keep that promise. Even if it means giving up my life."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear In The Shadows**

Heading to Karakura Town was the only thing they could do. There they could call for help and, more importantly, they had friends there that could help them. The only catch was getting there. It was well into nighttime when Toushiro slowly led Bulla outside. A sudden snarl caught his attention the moment they were outside. The werewolf was snarling down at them from the roof. And then... Toushiro watched in horror as it practically walked down the side of the domed building as easily as a spider. It suddenly made sense why there was no evidence of the beast outside of Bulla's window last night...

It had never been on the ground, it had been on the building the whole time!

A quick blast from the shotgun drove the injured werewolf into retreat again. The night concealed it well but not completely. Its glowing orange eyes and growls were the only things that gave it away. The street lights provided safety for the youths as they started heading down the streets. Toushiro kept his eye on the werewolf, the shotgun ready. The creature was intelligent to some degree. It knew that in the light Toushiro had the advantage, so it stayed away from them whenever they were in sufficient light. When they weren't it tried to move in, but the sight of the young captain aiming the shotgun at it when they weren't in good light kept it at bay. It was a stalemate. Bulla stayed close to Toushiro as they neared the center of the city. Out of nowhere, a homeless man approached the two!

Homeless Man: "Ey, kids. Whatcha doin' out here this late, eh?"

Toushiro: "Uhh..."

Homeless Man: "Ya got any food? Haven't eaten in days."

A sudden roar and the werewolf jumped out of the shadows and attacked the homeless man! His screams rang out and Toushiro took aim with the gun, only to find that he was out of ammunition! Despite his feelings, Toushiro tossed the gun away and picked Bulla up before making a run for it. It seemed cruel, but the homeless man's body would occupy the werewolf long enough to give Toushiro and Bulla the time they needed to get a good distance ahead. They both made it out of the city and headed down the road heading to Karakura Town. From here on, there was nothing but forest surrounding the single road. They had put a lot of distance between them, but the young captain sensed the beast would be back. With that thought in mind, they kept moving. Two hours later and it has been a long, dark walk for them. With it being 12 o'clock at night, there was nobody on the road. Not a headlight for miles. Toushiro walked slowly with Bulla holding his hand as she walked along side him. The white haired boy kept looking back and all around them for any hint that the werewolf was close by. The silence of the night and area only made it that much more frightening. In the distance, there were brief but clear flashes of light that were signs of a storm approaching. But it seemed luck was on their side.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro, look!"

The young captain looked ahead of them and he saw a gas station. He didn't care if it had been a rest stop! As long as it had people, a map and possibly a phone, he simply just didn't care!

Toushiro: "Come on, Bulla!"

Toushiro picked Bulla up and he ran to the gas station! The lights were on so that told him that somebody was in there. When they got to the door, the boy set the girl down and peered inside while Bulla cried out for somebody.

Bulla: "Hello!?"

Toushiro grabbed the door handle and discovered that it was unlocked.

Toushiro: "Come on."

The boy held the door open for Bulla and walked in right behind her. As soon as he closed the door, he began looking around.

Toushiro: "Hello? Is anybody here? We need help!"

Bulla started walking down one of the aisles while Toushiro looked over the counter. There was no one there. He suddenly felt like something just wasn't right. The place was open and the lights were on, but nobody was here. That was when he smelled something. He knew that smell but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. It smelled like copper. Bulla continued to walk down the aisle. But when she turned the corner, she screamed!

Toushiro: "Bulla!?"

Toushiro ran to the little girl's aid as she began crying! When he found her, he found a horrific sight!

Toushiro: "Oh my god!"

Laying in the far left corner of the store was the mangled body of the clerk! Blood was all over the place. The body had been torn open from its chest to its stomach. Intestines had been pulled out and half looked like they had been eaten! Most of the blood was black or turning black. It was obvious that this person has been dead for some time now. Toushiro grabbed Bulla and carried her back to the cashier counter, far away from the body. She was still understandably upset. She wasn't used to seeing this kind of thing like Toushiro was, although he had to admit that this was a little more gruesome than what he's used to seeing. After he calmed Bulla down, Toushiro tried to call for help on the phone. But only seconds after he picked up the phone and held it to his ear, he looked at it with disappointment.

Bulla: "What?"

Toushiro: "The line's been cut."

Bulla: "What does that mean?"

Toushiro: "It means someone or something has disconnected the phone lines here. None of the phones in here will work."

Bulla moaned in sadness. Toushiro sat down next to her with a sigh after he locked the door. He had no idea where they were or what to do next. They could have gone in the opposite direction instead of heading to Karakura Town for all he knew. Their only hope was if someone stopped to get gas. But there was one good thing, it seemed that they had lost the werewolf. They sat there for an hour, falling asleep 30 minutes ago. Then, Toushiro was woken up by the sound of a vehicle pulling up. As Bulla woke up, the white haired boy got up and looked outside. He almost jumped for joy when he saw a police car parked outside.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro... What's going on?"

Toushiro: "There's a police officer outside!"

Bulla: "Really!?"

The little girl got up and ran to the corner of the counter. A female police officer stepped out of her car and was walking up to the building. Needless to say, she was shocked to see two kids inside.

Police Woman: "What are you two children doing up this late?"

Toushiro: "It's a long story, officer!"

Just then, something on Toushiro caught the police officer's eye! She had just noticed the blood of the Capsule Corp Security Officer! Toushiro hadn't noticed it until now, but the front end of his clothes was nearly covered in blood! He realized that the police officer was under the wrong impression as she reached for her radio.

Toushiro: "No wait, this isn't what it looks like!"

Police Woman: "Stay where you are!"

The woman pulled out her gun and aimed it at the boy, her training taking over. She then called it in on her radio.

Police Woman: "I'm here at the gas station just outside West City and Karakura Town! There's a young boy with white hair inside, covered in blood! He doesn't have any physical injures and he's holding a hostage!"

Toushiro: "Hostage!?"

Th young captain looked down at Bulla as he realized what was happening. He couldn't believe that this was all happening to him! But it was about to get much worse for him...

Toushiro: "No! This isn't what it looks like!"

Suddenly, a familiar howl echoed around them. Bulla started crying as she recognized the eerie howl. Toushiro's heart began to race with fear!

Toushiro: "Miss please, get inside!"

Bulla: "Please it's coming!"

Police Woman: "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll be safe soon!"

Toushiro: "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! GET INSIDE YOUR CAR NOW!"

The police woman heard growling to her right and looked over to see a monster just feet away! It was the werewolf! It had followed Toushiro and Bulla!

Police Woman: "What in gods name?!"

Toushiro: " **RUN**!"

Just as Toushiro had shouted at her to run, the police woman aimed her gun at the creature. Just as she did, it leaped forward with a roar!Bulla turned away as the officer screamed and yelled as the monster began to tare at her! Toushiro just watched in horror! He wanted to look away but at the same time he couldn't! The unmistakeable sounds of flesh being ripped off of bone and blood curtailing screams of pure terror filled his ears! His mind screamed at him to help her but his legs would not respond! He was frozen with fear! Then, all went quiet. Toushiro gulped and slowly began to walk over to the door. Bulla watched him as he was just inches away from looking out the glass door. Just as Toushiro placed a hand on the window, the police officer was thrown against the glass! She was completely covered in her own blood and still alive! The werewolf was disemboweling her right in front of the two kids! And just like that, it was over. She was dead. A minute later and the werewolf dragged the body into the darkness to feed, leaving the youths alone for the time being. After about ten minutes, it seemed that the werewolf had eaten its fill for the moment, but it kept the two youths trapped inside. Bulla just quietly watched the werewolf casually walk off to sleep off its meal. She was frightened, yes, but she knew that she was safe with Toushiro. Speaking of the young captain, Toushiro had disappeared. Bulla started looking for him and a minute later found Toushiro sitting in the back. He was completely shaken up after watching the police woman get killed right in front of him. He felt like it was his fault.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro... Are you ok?"

Toushiro: "Not really, Bulla. The look in that woman's eyes... I could've helped her, I had time!... But instead I just stood there like a child."

There was a pause before-

Toushiro: "I may be starting to grow up... But it seems there are still some things where I'm still a kid..."

Bulla: "Don't give up. Maybe there's something in the police car you can use?"

There was a very brief pause before-

Toushiro: "Car?..."

Toushiro suddenly got up and hurried to the counter. He looked out of the window again. The police car was still there. What's more the headlights were still on and there was a hum coming from the car.

Bulla: "What?"

Toushiro: "The police car! The engine is defiantly on! If we can get over to it, we could drive it to Karakura Town!"

Bulla: "But isn't that stealing?"

Toushiro: "I'd rather steal a car than sit here and wait to get eaten."

Bulla: "I guess that's alright."

Toushiro: "Come on, quietly."

Toushiro picked up the little girl and opened the door slowly. After he checked to see if the werewolf was nearby, he made a mad dash to the police car! He went to the passenger side first and put Bulla in the car. He helped her buckle up and closed the door. But the minute he did, he heard a snarl behind him! The young captain whirled around to see the werewolf standing right behind him!

Toushiro: "Shit!"

As he slowly began to move against the car, Toushiro never took his eyes off of the murderous beast. With a roar, the monster lunged for him!

Toushiro: "Hadō #31! Shakkahō!"

A ball of red energy was shot at the beast. It made a direct hit! The monster was sent flying back as it yelped in pain! This bought enough time for Toushiro to get in the drivers seat. Once he was in, he locked the doors as he quickly studied the controls. Not only was he fortunate that the keys had still been in the ignition, but he was also fortunate that he could reach the peddles and still be able to see over the dashboard easily.

Bulla: "Have you ever driven a car before?"

Toushiro: "No but how hard can it be?!"

That made Bulla very nervous! After studying the controls, Toushiro had it figured out. He put the car into reverse and eased his foot on the gas peddle. But just as he was about to put the car in drive, the werewolf appeared right in front of them! The young captain put the car in gear and stepped on the gas! The front of the car smashed into the monster with bone shattering force! The monster rolled onto the hood and then off. Without even a second thought, Toushiro turned the car around and they drove off into an approaching storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakura Town**

There was some fortune in the police officer's death. At least now Toushiro and Bulla didn't have to walk the rest of the way to Karakura Town. It was the first time Toushiro's ever driven a car before and, legally, he's not suppose to be either. But it was a good demonstration of just how intelligent he was. He was already familiar with the controls and had figured it all out on his own. As they drove at a steady 50 mph pace, raindrops started appearing on the windshield. Toushiro found the switch to turn the wipers on just as the rain really started coming down! Every few seconds and a flash of lightning would light up the world. Bulla was scared but she kept her cool. Toushiro glanced at her for a second and smiled.

Toushiro: "Ya know... Your mom and dad would be really proud of how brave you're being."

Bulla: "You think so?"

Toushiro: "I know so. Especially your dad. It's not easy facing scary creatures like that."

Bulla: "But Trunks says he does it all the time."

Toushiro: "Yes, he does, but he knows what he's doing. I'm sure that against new things he's scared but still doesn't let fear control him. In fact, he once told me that he doesn't let his fear stop him from acting, especially when he's needed."

Bulla: "That's because my papa is the bravest man in the whole world!"

Toushiro: "(Chuckles) Heh-heh. You could be right about that, Bulla."

They continued to drive on. The storm was really getting violent now. Even with the windshield wipers on max, it was still a little hard to see.

Toushiro: "Man I can't see shit."

And then, out of the darkness, the werewolf appeared again! Bulla screamed as Toushiro slammed on the brakes! But they still hit the beast head on! It rolled over the hood and over the top of the car with a loud thud! It hit the pavement hard and didn't move after that. Toushiro lost control of the car and they ran off the side down into a ditch! The car finally stopped when it crashed into a tree! Luckily, though, neither of them were hurt, just shaken up.

Toushiro: (Shakes his head) "Ugh... Bulla, you ok?"

Bulla: "I think so."

Toushiro opened the door and got out into the wet cold night. He looked around first to make sure the coast was clear before going around and getting Bulla. The young captain opened the door and unbuckled the little girl before picking her up. He carried he up the ditch and back out onto the road. The rain had lessened but it was cold. Back on the road, Toushiro set Bulla down and checked her carefully. She was alright, what a relief. The young prodigy looked up and saw the body of the werewolf. He can't believe that it was still after the first time he ran over it with the car. Except now it appeared to be really dead. At least he hoped. Toushiro wasn't going to stay and find out. They were close to Karakura Town. They had to keep going. The cold rain continued to fall onto them as they made their way down the road. Eventually the rain stopped as the storm finally passed, just as they reached Karakura Town. The city was quiet and dark, unaware of the visitors in need. All of a sudden, Toushiro stopped halfway into the city. He had a decision to make.

Bulla: "Where to, Uncle Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Uh..."

Toushiro was trying to decide wether to go to Ichigo's place or to Urahara Shop. They were both the same distance away from where they were.

Bulla: "Uncle Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Uh... This way."

They headed for Urahara Shop. The young captain wasn't going to put Ichigo's family in danger. Kisuke Urahara and his employees were no push overs. Plus, if anyone could figure out how to kill this thing, it was Kisuke Urahara. Toushiro knew exactly where to go and they got there in no time. When he got to the door, Toushiro wasted no time in letting everyone inside know that he was there.

Toushiro: "Kisuke Urahara! Wake up, now!"

Toushiro banged on the door a few more times before he heard someone coming. The door opened and there stood Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara: "(Yawning) Captain Hitsugaya?... What are you doing here? I thought you were at Capsule Corp with Vegeta."

Toushiro: "I'll tell you once we're inside so please let us in!"

The exiled captain stepped aside to let Toushiro in. It was only then that he noticed Bulla.

Urahara: "Wait, isn't that..."

Toushiro: "Yeah. It's Bulla."

Urahara hadn't seen Bulla since she was a baby.

Urahara: "Wow! Looks just like her mom! Although I bet she can pack a decent punch like her father."

Toushiro: "She's got a good grip, that's about as much as I know."

Urahara: "I'll bet. So what's going on, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "Lock that door first and I'll tell you."

Urahara looked at the wet young captain for a while before he nodded and locked the door. There was a look in the child prodigy's eyes that told him something was wrong. That, and the fact that the boy was covered in blood.

Urahara: "Are you injured?"

Toushiro: "No. This isn't my blood."

Urahara: "Tessai! Can you bring us some towels and warm water, please!"

Tessai: "Right away, boss!"

Urahara: "Why don't you get out of that gigai and get cleaned up first, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "That'd be great. Thanks."

Tessai brought in a large bowl full of warm water and some dry towels. Toushiro got out of his gigai and was now in his normal state, but blood still covered a good portion of his neck, hands, arms and face. He felt better after cleaning the dry blood off of him and cleaned Bulla up as well. She had some blood on her but not as much as he did. Urahara was actually a tad surprised that the little girl could see Toushiro so easily. The child prodigy noticed that Bulla was cold. They were in that rain storm for a while before they got to Karakura Town, so it was understandable that she was cold. The young captain took off his captain's haori and draped it over the small girl.

Urahara: "How in the world did you two get so wet?"

Yoruichi: "Especially since the storm only just past by here a while ago."

Toushiro: "Well... Let me start at the beginning..."

And so Toushiro told Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu everything that had happened to them. When he was done, there was the unmistakable look of shock and fear across all of their faces.

Yoruichi: "This thing chased the two of you all the way here?!"

Urahara: "And Kidō spells don't have any effect on it?!"

Toushiro: "It's just as I said. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to injure it let alone kill it."

Ririn: "Why didn't you just call for help?!"

Ririn, Noba and Kurodo had heard the whole story as well. The three mod souls did not seem that impressed with Toushiro's actions.

Kurodo: "Yes, I mean, don't you have a phone?! You could have called for help!"

Toushiro just looked at the three stuffed toys with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't too pleased that they were questioning him like this.

Toushiro: "If I could, then wouldn't I have already?"

Ririn and Kurodo: "Uh..."

Toushiro: "My phone's out of power. I left it on the kitchen counter back at Capsule Corp charging, but I could never get to it. That thing kept stopping us. And by the time I thought to, all of the phones in Capsule Corp were disconnected. Same thing goes for the gas station phone too."

Tessai: "Well I hate to say it but that storm knocked the power out for most of Karakura Town. It could be some time before we get power again."

Urahara: "Yoruichi... Why don't you go fetch Ichigo and the others. We'll need some extra protection if this werewolf thing shows up. Plus, Rukia should be with Ichigo so she can contact the Soul Society."

Yoruichi: "Will do."

Toushiro: "Be careful! That thing is just down right nasty!"

Yoruichi: "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

And in a flash, Yoruichi was gone. She quickly reached Ichigo's house and alerted both him and Rukia of the situation.

Rukia: "This is serious."

Ichigo: "We definitely need to call Uryu, Orihime and Chad."

Yoruichi: "I'll go get Chad and bring him to Urahara's."

Ichigo: "We'll call Uryu and Orihime while we head over there."

Yoruichi hurried off to get Chad while Ichigo and Rukia went over to Urahara Shop as Soul Reapers. Along the way, Ichigo called Uryu and Orihime who didn't waste any time in heading over there themselves. Ichigo and Rukia met up with Uryu and Orihime at the shop just moments before Chad and Yoruichi returned. The immediate focus was on Toushiro and Bulla.

Rukia: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Orihime: "Are you both alright?!"

Toushiro: "We're fine, for now."

Bulla was huddled up against Toushiro out of fear and for warmth. It's been a long night for them both and it was nowhere near over.

Ichigo: "What exactly is going on? Is everything true?!"

Toushiro: "I'm afraid so."

Chad: "This isn't good."

Uryu: "You're tellin' me. And here I thought werewolves were nothing but SyFy fantasy."

Kurodo: "Are you sure it wasn't some rabid dog are something?"

And Kurodo's head was suddenly grabbed and squeezed hard by the young captain who was clearly in no mood.

Toushiro: "I know what I saw, you walking pile of stuffing!... Question me again and I'll start ripping out your stitches one by one! Am I clear?"

Kurodo gestured that he understood the best way he could given his current predicament. The boy let the doll go and Kurodo hid behind his two mod soul companions.

Ririn: "Shoulda known better."

Noba: "Mm."

Ichigo: "You said that you ran over it with a police car. How do you know it's still alive?"

Toushiro: "I hit it twice within ten minutes."

Orihime: "But, Toushiro. You're not old enough to drive."

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at Orihime. Sometimes the young woman was a little painfully dense.

Ichigo: "If it survived the first hit, there's a good chance it might have survived the second one."

Toushiro: "That's what I'm worried about."

Urahara: "I think it wold be best if we called it in now while we have the chance."

Rukia: "I'll call the Soul Society right away!"

Just as Rukia was dialing the number, an eerie howl filled the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pack**

Rukia: "I'll call the Soul Society right away!"

Just as Rukia was dialing the number, an eerie howl filled the night sky. Bulla hid her face in Toushiro's haori while the young captain growled. That was no ordinary howl. It was the same one that the creature had used at Capsule Corp to try and scare him and Bulla out.

Toushiro: "It's here."

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Urahara all went to the windows and peered out. What they saw was truly monstrous. A werewolf with piercing, glowing orange eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth baring at them.

Urahara: "So that's it, huh?"

Ichigo: "Anyone else get the feeling like we're in a horror movie?"

Chad: "I am."

Uryu: "Me too."

Urahara: "You think you three can get rid of it?"

Ichigo: "Worth a shot!"

Toushiro: "Watch it, Ichigo! That thing is fast! Almost as fast as Vegeta!"

Ichigo: "Don't worry, I doubt it can take all three of us out."

And with that, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu stepped out and confronted the monster. They stood side by side with Ichigo in the center, Uryu on the left and Chad on the right. The werewolf roared at them as the three teens aimed at it. All three fired their special attacks simultaneously and made a direct hit! The beast fell to the ground and didn't get up. Rukia and Orihime cheered with the others. Bulla cheered at the defeat of the monster. Toushiro just breathed a sigh of relief. He thought it was over. However, before anyone could celebrate...

Ichigo: "Nice work guys."

Chad: "Hm."

Uryu: "Uh... Ichigo..."

Ichigo: 'What?"

Uryu: "We have a problem..."

Ichigo looked over at the dead werewolf... And to his horror, a whole pack appeared before them. Everyone inside gasped as they saw 8 more of these creatures approaching them. Toushiro was just plain horrified.

Toushiro: "Now it all makes sense..."

Indeed it made sense now. Toushiro and Bulla hadn't been running away from one, but they had been fleeing from a whole pack! It explained how the first werewolf at Capsule Corp seemed to be everywhere! It also explained how every time Toushiro attacked it, it seemed to come back uninjured! When Toushiro killed the first one in self-defense, it must have enraged the rest of the pack! That's why the werewolf seemed so persistent in chasing him and Bulla from West City to Karakura Town! Outside, Ichigo and his friends were now feeling overwhelmed.

Uryu: "Think we can take on all 8?!"

Chad: "Doubt it!"

Ichigo: "And I don't wanna try- run!"

The three young men ran back to the shop! At least two of the creatures were chasing after them! The three of them managed to get inside safely and Urahara locked the doors tight! Urahara Shop was now completely surrounded. The beasts were banging and shaking the place, trying to get in!

Urahara: "Quickly! To the training grounds!"

Toushiro picked up Bulla and followed Tessai to the training grounds under the store with Ichigo and the others all right behind him! As they ran down into the hidden training grounds under Urahara's shop, Rukia made the desperate call for help to her captain!

Rukia: "Captain Ukitake! We need help! Captain Hitsugaya and Bulla were chased to Urahara Shop by some werewolves! Real werewolves! The whole pack has all of us trapped inside the store! We're heading down into the training grounds now but we need assistance, quickly!"

 _Ukitake: "I'll gather everyone up as fast as I can! Just hang on!"_

Just as the call ended, everyone reached the training grounds. There was plenty of space to move and fight. Plus most of them knew the place well, so the advantage was slightly in their favor. But they could already hear the werewolves coming. Ririn, Noba and Kurodo stayed next to Toushiro who still held Bulla tightly in his arms. Without his zanpakuto, it was the only thing he could do. The little girl kept herself buried against Toushiro's chest as Orihime and Tessai stood in front of them as their last line of defense. Ichigo, Yoruichi and Chad put themselves up front as the first line of defense and main attack group. Urahara and Rukia stood as the second line of defense and offense to any creature that got by the three and Uryu stood off to the side atop a tall rock. The sounds were getting louder and louder as the werewolves got closer. In a flash, all eight members of the pack had arrived! In the light they could now see the beasts better. It was like a typical wolf pack. An alpha male with a scarred up face. An alpha female. Two youngsters that were almost fully grown and four other adults. But these were not typical wolves. They were bigger, stronger, faster, smarter! Their upper bodies were muscular and their front paws looked like they could easily be used as hands. The alphas stayed back, their lives more important, while they had the other four adults move in to attack! One big male attacked Chad, but both he and Ichigo managed to deflect it. Another, a swift female, went after Yoruichi who managed to avoid it and keep it at bay with her own swift moves. The young werewolves went after Rukia and Urahara. Meanwhile, the call spread quickly throughout the captains and lieutenants! One of their own was in serious trouble and they were going to help! The first ones to go through the Senkaimon were Soifon, Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi and Izuru! The rest all followed shortly afterwords. Rangiku was one of the last as she went to fetch her captain's zanpakuto! She went through with Momo, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and Yamamoto. All of the captains, lieutenants and some seated officers were running to the aid of their comrades as fast as they could go! If the Squad 10 Captain needed help urgently, then it was serious! Back at the training grounds, most of the ones fighting were occupied. Uryu, who specialized in ranged attacks with his arrows, had been put up as a sniper for support. But the other adult werewolf, an old but very experienced beast, was onto the quincy's role. Uryu couldn't help the others as he was trying to fend off the old-timer as it climbed the rock towards him. These werewolves were thinking and thinking hard. The big male was more than enough to hold off Ichigo and Chad together. The swift female was just as swift and quick as Yoruichi. The youngsters was erratic, making it hard for Rukia and Urahara to predict their moves. The last adult went right for Orihime and Tessai. It was about to spring on them when help finally arrived!

Nanao and Momo: "Hadō #31! Shakkahō!"

The combined force of both Nanao and Momo's attack was enough to blast the werewolf away from them! The werewolves stopped as they noticed the new arrivals.

Ichigo: "What took you so damn long?!"

Renji: "Hey just be glad we came, alright?!"

Just then the alphas roared, telling the pack to attack again! The big male attacking Ichigo and Chad lunged at them and pinned Ichigo down!

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

The youngsters continued intimidating Rukia and Urahara! Ichigo used his sword to hold the werewolf off as it snapped its jaws wildly at is face! But then the big male was flung off as the Squad 5 captain dug her claws into its chest with a roar! The dead body rolled off to the side and lay there with deep puncher holes in its lungs and heart.

Ichigo: "*Pant, pant* Thanks, Val!"

Val: "No problem. I **hate** dogs."

One down but there were seven more remaining. Renji went up to help Uryu with the old-timer while Soifon helped Yoruichi with the swift female. Despite being young, the young werewolves were big. In fact the adults were about the size of grate dane. The young werewolves were fast and unpredictable so they took up most of the rescue group. The alphas decided to move in and help brake up the soul reapers and allies. The alpha female assisted her young while the alpha male kept anymore from joining Tessai and Orihime as the one adult recovered from the attack by Nanao and Momo. The old-timer attacking Uryu and Renji was no pushover despite age. It took both Renji and Uryu to work together in finally killing it. The one adult heading for Tessai and Orihime as injured but not out. Tessai and Orihime drew its attention away as they lured it into a trap made by Ririn, Noba and Kurodo!

Kurodo: "Got it!"

Ririn: "Now's your chance!"

Tessai wasted no time in killing the beast with an advanced Hadō spell. But in the chaos, Toushiro and Bulla were left unguarded and the alphas took this advantage right away.

Chad: "No!"

Ichigo: "We left them unprotected!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night Ends**

The two younger werewolves and one remaining adult held the rest of the Soul Reapers at bay while the two alphas closed in on Toushiro and Bulla. They were still defenseless as Rangiku not got a chance to get to her captain.

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Renji: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Bulla buried her face into Toushiro's chest. The first werewolf, the alpha female, leaned down and was getting ready to attack! Toushiro closed his eyes and waited for their fate! Bulla made one last cry.

Bulla: "PAPA!"

The alpha female roared! And then, just as it lunged forward, she was snatched right out of the air as a set of powerful jaws and teeth clamped down on its back! The beast howled in pain and anger as it was thrashed around with tremendous force! Toushiro and Bulla looked up in disbelief as Vegeta crushed the first werewolf's spine and dropped it to the ground!

Bulla: "Papa!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

But then Toushiro watched in horror as the alpha male snarled and lunged for his second lieutenant, enraged by the death of his mate! It jumped onto his back and bit Vegeta right on the shoulder! The saiyan prince roared in pain and began to reach for the beast on his back! The last three werewolves watched as their other alpha attacked the saiyan lieutenant. This bought Toushiro enough of a distraction to get him and Bulla back to the safety of her mother and the others. Once he and the little girl were safe, Toushiro looked back just as Vegeta started bucking. The alpha male's hind legs were flung over the saiyan's shoulder and he bit down with all his might! Then, everyone cheered as the mighty saiyan prince pulled the beast off of him and broke its spine with only his teeth! Out of anger, Vegeta flung the dead werewolf into a bolder behind him! And then as a show of power, Vegeta turned to the last three and roared triumphantly for as long as he could. The last three werewolves got the message and ran off, back outside and back to the mountains, never to be seen again!

They did not dare to challenge the mighty saiyan prince!

The training grounds rumbled with a mighty echo as Vegeta's roar ceased at last. The saiyan huffed sharply as his temper cooled down. It was one bad idea to attack his captain. But to attack his daughter too was utterly unforgivable! He had made it clear to the fleeing pack that if he ever saw them again, he would not show them any mercy! His point made and temper cooled, Vegeta went over to check on Toushiro and Bulla. The little girl was in her mother's arms crying out loud, glad to see them both.

Bulla: "Mommy!"

Bulma: "Oh sweetheart, thank god you're ok!"

Bulma then saw Toushiro and was just as relived to see he was alright too.

Bulma: "Toushiro- thank you! You kept Bulla safe."

Toushiro blushed a little. Then he wondered how they knew they were here.

Toushiro: "How'd you know we were here?"

Bulma: "When we got home and saw the mess, we knew something had happened. When we couldn't find the two of you anywhere, we tried calling you."

Vegeta: "We found this."

The prince held out Toushiro's phone and gave it back to him.

Vegeta: "Since we couldn't get a hold of you, we tried the Soul Society to see if they knew where you were."

Bulma: "Luckily Eren was able to tell us what was going on and we hurried here as fast as we could."

Toushiro: "... So I guess... you saw what happened to your security officer, right?"

Bulma: "... Yes."

Vegeta: "And the homeless man and the police woman and the gas station clerk."

Bulma: "We're just glad that you're safe. Both Bulla and you, Toushiro."

Vegeta: (Turning to the others) "Now why the hell did you guys get involved?"

Renji: "Well... Captain Hitsugaya and your daughter were in trouble. Why wouldn't we?"

Vegeta: "Seems a little over-excessive."

Nanao: "So what were we suppose to do?! Let Captain Hitsugaya get eaten?!"

Vegeta: (Smiling) "No- what I'm saying is, next time the subject involves werewolves, just call Ebony. She makes them piss themselves on sight."

Ichigo: "Magically or just by being there?"

Vegeta: "Both."

Ichigo: "Yikes."

The prince just chuckled. A second later and he walked up to the young captain.

Vegeta: (With a smile) "So... Still think you can handle these things on your own?"

Toushiro just sighed and shook his head with a smile all his own.

Toushiro: "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you, Vegeta."

As the sky started showing the first signs of morning, Bulma brought out her plane to take everyone who didn't live in Karakura Town home to West City. The flight home was slow, as the aircraft wasn't very fast. Inside, everyone sat quietly for a few reasons. One was because they were all exhausted from the fight with those monsters. None of them had ever faced off against something like those creatures before. Needless to say, they were all beat from the new challenge. But the main reason was because of the two fast asleep across from Vegeta. Toushiro was laying on his side on the seat across from Vegeta with Bulla tucked under his arm and snuggled against his chest, both fast asleep. The moment they got on the plane, they both just fell asleep in a heartbeat. They were just so tired after running all night long from the werewolf pack. Vegeta could only smile at the sight in front of him. Everyone else just looked at them both with peaceful smiles all around. Val looked over the seat and placed her captain's haori over Toushiro like a blanket. Nothing seemed to be able to wake them at this point. Not even the first light from the sun as it shined through the windows and illuminated the sleeping youths. Everyone just left them alone. Toushiro and Bulla had earned this peaceful sleep after a night full of terror.

The End


End file.
